


如果的事

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [14]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 高天亮在凌晨三点给卓定打了一个视频电话。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding
Series: 限时搞竞 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493





	如果的事

**Author's Note:**

> 卓定1206直播捏造

好危险，差一点爱上你。

卓定接到高天亮给他打来的电话时，已经是凌晨三点。  
他两点半才结束排位，从训练室回到宿舍，洗漱之后躺在床上玩手机。高天亮打QQ电话从来没有预警，按他的说法“我就是来恶心你一下”。不过大部分电话他都没有错过，除了高天亮那边过于吵闹的时候——他们基地一直很热闹。  
卓定接起来才发现高天亮打过来的是视频电话，大半个手机屏幕上都是他的脸。“你怎么开摄像头啊？”卓定被吓了一跳。  
“想我没？给你看看脸。”高天亮说得理所当然，“你不是说好久没见了吗？”  
“真恶心啊小天。”卓定被他逗笑了，“太自恋了你。”  
“你换室友了？”高天亮大概是看到了身后的陌生人影，问道。  
“嗯，他也叫小卓。”卓定回答，“是不是很巧？”  
“什么小卓，”高天亮否认他的说法，“你是小纯。”  
“啊？”卓定有点懵，后知后觉高天亮又在开他玩笑，“你好恶心啊小天。”  
王旭卓听到卓定叫他，三两步凑了过来，瞟到卓定手机屏上的高天亮，恍然大悟地点点头，冲他做了个稍显夸张的嘴型：“天哥，我懂。”  
“你懂啥了啊，你怎么就懂了。”卓定又没转过来弯，“我们这儿不用称辈分。”  
王旭卓笑得直弯腰，冲卓定挥了挥手，走进盥洗室洗漱。  
卓定被他笑得莫名其妙，低头发现电话那边的高天亮也在笑。“你们到底在笑什么啊？”卓定疑惑。  
“你新室友挺有意思的。说起这个，”高天亮自然地岔开话题，“我也换了新室友，虽然换了有点久——别装睡了刘青松，起床加小纯好友！”  
“啊？”卓定着实跟不上高天亮话题转换的速度，“为啥要加好友？”  
“——不是你要加的吗？”高天亮反问，“之前他过生日的时候你不是要加他微信吗？”  
卓定努力回忆自己三个多月前说过什么，按照高天亮说的总算找到些残留的印象：“他过生日是啥时候的事……这你都记得，太强了。”  
“你说过什么话都不记得，真有你的啊K皇。”高天亮冷嘲热讽，“你说过的话我可都记着。”  
“你记性真好。”卓定由衷称赞，“所以我们一定要加好友吗？刘少同意了？”  
“我把他推给你，再把你推给他……”高天亮那边的摄像头画面因为他的动作飞成了天花板，卓定还能听到高天亮一边冲刘青松喊话一边用手指戳点手机屏幕的声音，“刘青松？别装睡了刘青松，起来加小纯好友！”  
“别狗叫了高天亮。”刘青松的声音从远处传来，“快睡觉吧你，大晚上扰民，明天晚上你直接住派出所里。”  
微信消息也在鸡飞狗跳的背景音里弹出来。卓定看着高天亮推过来的名片，一时不知如何反应。高天亮重新回到镜头面前，还不忘发文字消息催他快点加刘青松好友。  
“你怎么打电话还要发消息啊。”卓定问。  
“这不是看你半天连句话也不说，长着张嘴就知道喘气。”高天亮一串连珠炮理直气壮，“加了没？”  
高天亮的尾音拖得很长，深夜里从耳机中传导到鼓膜，麻痹了他的神经。卓定回过神来，手上已经完成了添加好友的动作。那边的刘青松估计不堪其扰，飞速通过了他的好友申请。  
“加上了。”卓定回答。  
刘青松给他发了一个仓鼠喷火的表情包，打破零聊天记录的尴尬场面，然后又发消息道：“我睡了，你快让王八闭嘴。”  
卓定还没想好怎么回复，那边的高天亮也等不及：“怎么又不说话？”  
“刘少……刘少说他睡了。”  
“他睡个屁，我都没睡他怎么睡。”高天亮的声音更大了点，“你几点睡？”  
“快了，小卓要睡了。”王旭卓已经洗漱完准备睡觉。  
高天亮的脸重新填满摄像头，他坐在床上，上身的卫衣还没脱。卓定离摄像头很远，画面里只能看到他鼻梁以下的半截脸。  
“你躲那么远干嘛？我都看不见你。”高天亮问，“你是把手机扔床上了吗？我只能看见天花板。”  
“有什么好看的啊……”卓定把手机举起来，正对上高天亮的视线。高天亮托着脸看他。  
“小纯。”  
“K皇。”  
“卓定。”  
卓定心头一跳。高天亮说话带着鼻音，像在他的耳边撒娇。脸颊开始升温，他把脸闷进被子里，这样摄像头就照不到他的脸。他回答：“嗯。”  
“睡了。”高天亮停顿了一下，“晚安。”  
高天亮挂电话倒是干脆，和他平时关直播的样子如出一辙。聊天框顶部的火苗烧得正旺，卓定关了手机屏幕也能感觉到这团火在烧。火在他的心头燃烧，躁得他辗转反侧。他不能把原因归咎为房间里送着暖风的空调——26度刚刚好，还调了除湿和静音。火从他的身体里向外散发热量，跟随血液的流动，从心脏处迸发，在血管里跳动着、蔓延到他的四肢百骸。和比赛时不同的，在赛场上他也曾感受到来自内心的颤栗，那是对胜利的渴望，对前方未知道路的期待，对最高奖章荣耀的期许。  
——那他现在又在渴求着什么？  
王旭卓关了灯。卓定在漆黑的房间里翻了个身，背对这名还不算熟悉的小辅助。手机的光在黑暗中过于明亮，卓定看了眼时间，把手机屏幕朝下，放到一边。距离他和高天亮的视频通话中断已经过去半个多小时。  
高天亮应该已经睡了，毕竟他的室友是电竞公务员刘青松，睡得太晚会打扰到刘青松休息。  
他的身后也传来轻微的鼾声，新室友已然进入梦乡。  
要是睡在我旁边的是高天亮就好了。卓定突然这么想。  
就是突然萌生的想法。假如是小天的话，睡得不会比我早太多，还会聊点别的事，并且不会无趣——他总是消息最灵通的那个。虽然睡觉前的视频电话有同样的作用，但二者之间的差异也不言而明。  
卓定热得把被子掀开一个角，在接触到房间里温凉的空气后又缩了回去。短暂的刺激让他本就清浅的睡意又散去几分，思绪仍在闪烁。  
也不是单纯的想再和他当室友，只是因为换了室友所以想到这件事。  
只是突如其来的思念。  
其实他真的没有很想在语音通话中看到高天亮的脸，但聊胜于无。  
只有这一晚的时间，卓定对自己说。我准许你有一个夜晚的想念时间，在太阳升起之前要回到边界线。  
手机在这时震动了两下。卓定想起他忘记把手机调成静音模式，拿起手机，锁屏上跳出QQ消息的未读提示。

|-|：卓定  
|-|：我想你了


End file.
